Pokemon Adventures: Return of their Youth
by Bluebell789
Summary: The Dex Holders go on vacation, but before they can even start relaxing... they turn into children! All except for Crystal who has to figure out how to change them back along with the help of a 7-year-old Green. Possibly GreenxCrystal CrystalxGreen
1. Persuasion

At the sight of Platinum's (family's) winter vacation house, Crystal began to give instructions to Xatee to stop in front of the large house. As soon as the brunette returned the green Mystic Pokémon to her Poké Ball, she was quickly greeted by Platinum, who wore her usual outfit despite the freezing temperature.

"Right on time, Senior Crystal," Platina said politely with a smile.

"Great! Oh, and you don't have to call me _Senior; y_ou can just call me _Crystal_." Crystal responded.

"Okay, S-... Crystal," she said, smiling, before she nodded to Crystal and turned around to walk into the house, signaling for Crystal to follow.

"Is there anyone else here?" Crystal asked as they walked through a long hallway after Platinum had taken Crystal's coat and hung it in the closet.

"Just Senior Green," Platina answered as they walked into a large room, which Crystal presumed to be the family room. "You can wait here while we wait for the others. Feel free to watch some television, read some books, or get some snacks from the kitchen in the next room. Excuse me, please. I have to go finish some preparations for this vacation."

After Platina left the room, Crystal took a look around, taking notice of Green sitting on a couch, reading a book. Not feeling up to watching TV, or annoying Green by doing that, Crystal quietly walked over to a bookcase in search of something to pass the time with. After finding a book that seemed interesting enough to keep her occupied, Crystal sat on the same couch that Green was sitting on. She opened the book and started to read, but soon became incapable of paying attention to what the book was talking about. She just couldn't concentrate. She figured it was because she was alone with Green, who she didn't really interact with. It made her feel uncomfortable. Then Crystal thought that maybe if she tried talking to Green, then maybe the awkwardness in the room would disappear, or at least decrease to some decent amount.

She looked towards Green, who was sitting on the opposite side of the couch from her. She wanted to say something to him; however, she couldn't find the courage to do so or even think of what to say to him. She simply stared at the young man who silently read a random book. A few moments later, she felt uncomfortable. She felt like Green knew that she was staring at him so she looked down at the book on her lap. Still feeling that same strange feeling in her stomach that she felt moments ago, Crystal placed the book on the middle cushion of the couch between Green and herself before getting up and walking to the kitchen in the next room.

As the swinging door closed, Crystal sighed, feeling like a huge weight had been lifted off of her shoulders; however... she still felt strange... The strangeness seemed to linger in her chest silently, yet Crystal felt as though it was screaming at her. The only problem was that she didn't know what all that "screaming" was about. She walked over to the island in the middle of the kitchen and sat down at one of the bar stools. She rested her head on the granite countertop, trying to concentrate on anything but the "screaming." After a few moments, the "screaming" seemed to get louder rather than quieter, and Crystal, unable to take it anymore, got up off of the bar stool as quickly as she could, which in reality wasn't very quickly. She stumbled past the island. She was only a few paces away from the swinging door that led to the family room where Green was, but...

She couldn't make it. Crystal felt like her body just... shut down. She couldn't tell if she was just fainting... or dying. The last thing she thought of before she became unconscious was the gleam of hope that somebody (Green, Platina, anybody!), would save her from the "screaming."

* * *

"Are you okay?"

_'Who is that?' _Crystal thought to herself.

"Hey! Are you okay?" the mysterious voice said louder.

Crystal drearily opened her eyes and saw Green staring down at her.

"Ughh... I guess so, Green..." Crystal muttered, rubbing the back of her head as her eyes focused on her senior.

"Huh? How do you know my name?" he asked curiously, his face showing confusion.

"What do you mean-" Crystal started to ask before she realized that the 18-year-old Green she knew was, at that very moment, a very young child. "GREEN!"

"Will you stop shouting! You're gonna wake up everyone else," he said, annoyed.

"_Everyone else_?" Crystal questioned, sitting up to look around her surroundings. She was both surprised and relieved to see that she was in the same kitchen where she had fainted... but she was more surprised to see that all her fellow Dex Holders looked like young children.

"Yeah, I didn't feel like waking them up; they might make a lot of noise, but then again, _you_ made a lot of noise..." the young Green said before chuckling a little, which made a surprised Crystal giggle at how _cute _Green was as a child. "Hey! Why are you laughing?"

"Oh," she muttered, stopping her giggles. "Sorry, that was just really cute."

"Whatever!" he said quickly, turning away from her as a slight blush appeared on his face. "So who are you anyway? And how do you know me?"

"You don' remember?" she asked, bewildered.

"No, am I supposed to?"

"Well..." she mumbled. She wasn't exactly sure how to explain to the young Green that he was really a 18-year-old Dex Holder; although he probably wouldn't know what a _Dex Holder _even was.

"Well?" he said, wanting her to continue. She finally decided on what to tell him.

"My name is Crystal... And you're Green Oak."

"I think I know my own name, _Crystal_," he said, crossing his arms as he narrowed his eyes at the girl.

"Ughh..." she sighed. "Sorry, I was just checking."

"Checking what? I barely even know you," he stated, raising an eyebrow in confusion.

She stared at him for a few moments as he glared back at her.

"How old are you, Green?"

"Eight... Why do you wanna know?" he questioned her, confused.

"Ten years..." she mumbled under her breath as she looked down at her lap.

"What about _ten years_?" he asked, growing impatient.

"Green... I know," she said, looking him in the eyes, "that you _think_ that you eight, but..."

"_But_ what?" he exclaimed, getting impatient.

"You're supposed to be older than me! You're-!"

"_Older than you_? Unless you're younger than eight, which I highly _doubt_, I don't think so!"

"But it's true! You're 18-years-old! Well, at least you're supposed to be... And I'm only _15_-years-old!"

"Wha-What's wrong with you?" he questioned loudly.

"Please, just calm down. We can fix this!" Crystal exclaimed quickly, grabbing his shoulders as she kneeled on the ground in front of the boy.

"How can I trust you?" he questioned, wanting to back away from the girl, but finding that he couldn't move his feet away from the spot.

"You just have to," she stated confidently.

"Hey, could you guys keep it down? I'm trying to sleep over here!"

Green and Crystal turned their heads to the right to see a young Gold leisurely lying on the ground, and in their opinion _looking like he owns the place_.

"Do you know that kid?" Green questioned as he narrowed his eyes at the younger boy in annoyance.

"Sadly, yes... That's Gold..." she stated sadly, also narrowing her eyes at Gold.

"The one and only, Hot Stuff!" Gold exclaimed, picking his head up off of the floor that he layed on.

"Huhh," Crystal sighed angrily, balling her hands into fists at her sides.

"Want me to beat him up for you?" Green asked casually, hoping that Crystal would let him.

"No, it's fine," she sighed in return, standing up as she looked over the other Dex Holders' sleeping forms. "Is anyone else up?"

"Doesn't look like it," Green stated.

"Hey, what's for breakfast? I'm starving!" Gold said with a grin as he stood up.

"_Breakfast_?" Crystal questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah! Don't tell me you're just a trophy wife, Hot Stuff?"

"What!" she exclaimed, her anger boiling over.

"Can What's His Face over there whip something up?" Gold asked, referring to Green.

Green narrowed his eyes at the younger boy before looking up to Crystal. "_Now_ can I beat him up?"

"Ughh... He means well, Green," she replied, sighing before turning her attention back to Gold. "Now, Gold, how old are you?"

"Hey," he said, grabbing both of her hands, "age shouldn't matter."

"That's not what she means, you idiot," Green stated, crossing his arms, clearly annoyed by Gold's antics.

"Oh, _someone's_ jealous!" Gold screeched, raising an eyebrow at the other boy as he put his hands on his hips.

"Gold, stop arguing with Green and answer me! How old are you?" Crystal said strictly.

"Four, but I don't think it really matters, Hot Stuff," he stated, shrugging.

"It's Crystal," she said, narrowing her eyes.

"Oh, can you two _be_ any more serious?" Gold said, readjusting his hat.

"Gold-!" Crystal started to say before she was interrupted by a ringing noise coming from the next room. She quickly walked towards where the sound was coming from in the next room and found that it belonged to the video phone. She hesitantly walked over to it and looked at the screen. Seeing that it said _Professor Samuel Oak_, she sat down at the chair in front of the machine and picked up the phone.

"Hello?" she asked. She wasn't entirely sure that it was Professor Oak. There were many people that worked at Oak's many labs and anybody who had access to the video phone could be calling.

"Hello, Crystal!" said Oak as he appeared on the screen. "I'm sorry for bothering you while you're on vacation, but I just wanted to check up on everyone. How is everything?"

"Well, we have a problem, Professor!" Crystal said urgently, not noticing that Green had followed her into the room.

"What wrong?" Oak asked, concerned.

"Well, its juat... The other Dex Holders... are children!"

"What are you talking about, Crystal!" Oak said, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm not sure how, but somehow they all turned into children!"

"Calm down, Crystal! Start over. Tell me everything that happened."

"Okay," she said, exhaling deeply. "Well, when I got to Platinum's vacation house, I started to feel really strange. I tried to calm myself down, but it just got worse. I couldn't take it anymore! I got up to get help, but I guess, I fainted. I woke up a couple minutes ago to see Green, but he... was eightyears old! And it seems that the others are also younger now too! Gold is only five! They have all become about ten years younger!"

"Just calm down! We have to figure out how this happened."

"And why I didn't get younger like the others," she added, calming down.

"Yes. Now, do the others remember anything?"

"Well, most of them are sleeping except for Gold and-"

"I don't remember anything," Green said walking over to the video phone.

"Is that Green?" Professor Oak asked in surprise as Crystal gave the phone to Green.

"Yes. Do you know how this happened to us?" Green asked, gulping.

"Well, I think I have an idea of how this happened, but-... its-...possibly-" he said as the sound went in and out and the screen started to go fuzzy.

"Professor!" Crystal exclaimed as the screen went completely fuzzy and the phone went dead. Green silently put the phone down as Crystal stared at the screen of the video phone.

"Hey, Crystal?" Green started, hiding his face.

"Yeah?" Crystal said quietly, but just loud enough for Green to hear.

"What was I like when I was older? Before this happened?..."

"Well, you... _were_ about three years older than me. Eighteen. We didn't really talk to each other. A couple times at the lab, but not really a big conversation. You're a very good trainer by the way," she stated before smiling. Green opened his mouth to respond but before he could do so, he was interrupted by loud arguing coming from the kitchen. They steadily walked into the next room to see Gold and Silver arguing as Blue tried to pull Silver away and Red tried to pull Gold away. They also took notice of Ruby and Sapphire staring at each other, Dia and Pearl laughing, and Platina, Yellow and Emerald, who looked like they had no idea what was going on.

"Hey, you two, cut it out!" Crystal exclaimed, grabbing Gold and Silver by their collars.

"Oh, there you are, Hot Stuff!" Gold greeted with a wink.

"Would you stop calling me that? My name is Crystal," she replied as she let go of the boys' collars.

"Oh, stop being so serious, Hot Stuff," he said slyly with a grin.

"You have no idea how annoying you are," Green stated, crossing his arms as he stood next to Crystal.

"Oh, hey, Mister Super Serious! How's it going?" Gold added, chuckling at his own words.

"Just ignore him," Crystal muttered to Green, who nodded in return.

"Now, we have to figure something out... Hey, what time is it?" Crystal said.

"Around Seven thirty," Green stated, looking at the clock.

"Already? It was only around noon when I got here!" Crystal exclaimed in surprise.

"Hey, can you tell me what I'm doing here?" Red asked as he pulled on Crystal's pants, trying to get her attention.

"Red," she said, getting down on one knee in front of the young boy to make eye contact with him. "How old are you?"

"Eight," Red stated.

"Okay, I'm just going to tell you all this, right now... You may all think that you're just young children, but..." she paused, taking a glance at Green to see him nodding. "... You are all much older than you think you are..."

"What are you talking about, lady?" Pearl questioned, raising an eyebrow at Crystal.

"You're not really _this _young. Okay, Pearl, how old are you?"

"Umm... Two, I guess..." Pearl answered sounding not entirely sure with what he had said.

"Well, this is going to sound strange but... you're really twelve... and so is Dia and Platina."

"What?" Dia muttered as Platina narrowed her eyes at Crystal suspiciously.

"And Red is really around eightteen. Blue is too... Ruby, Sapphire, Emerald... you're really thirteen... Yellow, Gold, Silver, you're around my age-" Crystal began again.

"How old _are you_, Hot Stuff?" Gold interrupted curiously.

"...Fifteen," she stated, before taking a deep breath. "You have to believe me."

"No offense, but are you nuts?" Blue asked, feeling skeptical.

"She's not _nuts_! It's true!" Green exclaimed.

"How do we know you're telling the truth?" Emerald added.

Crystal and Green looked at each other, wondering how they could convince the others.


	2. Snow

Crystal looked around the room at all of her fellow Dex Holders, seeing that they were all very skeptical. The only one who may have actually believed her was Green; though she very well knew that he too was probably at least a _little_ skeptical and probably the only reason he _did _seem to believe her was because of seeing his grandfather, not to mention that it was just over a video phone for about a minute or two...

She opened her mouth to speak, wondering what words would come out of her own mouth since she herself had no idea.

"Say something..."

Crystal raised her eyebrow slightly, wondering who was whispering.

"Come on..."

Her eyes quickly focused on the owner of the voice.

'_Green_.'

He stared straight into Crystal's eyes, pleading quietly to the girl, his back to the others. She gulped, suddenly feeling more confident. She opened her mouth again to speak, this time more confidently, but her eyes widened once more when she saw what was behind the young Dex Holders. She silently walked to the glass door and stopped.

"What? It's snow..." Green, who had followed the teenager to the door, muttered, confused.

"... It's covering the whole door... It wasn't there... before..." She froze at her own words.

"Is something wrong?" Emerald asked, speaking up for all the other young, confused Dex Holders.

"I'm not exactly sure, Rald..." she said, putting her hand to her chin as she stared at the floor.

"Well, at least we have a good idea of why the video phone stopped working..." Green commented, hands in his pockets.

"True... And I really wished it hadn't stopped working..." Crystal replied, worried.

"We'll just have to think of a way to fix all of this ourselves; or just think of a way to get the video phone to work again..." Green stated helpfully, noticing Crystal's worried expression.

Crystal merely nodded before looking towards the glass doors once more.

"Hmm... I think I should do a little check on this snow..." she explained, folding her arms as she walked out of the room.

* * *

"Hey, wait! I'm going with!"

At hearing Green's voice, Crystal turned her head to see the boy running towards her wearing a large coat, clearly too big for him- making her giggle, though she hid it by covering her mouth and pretending to cough for a moment.

"No, it's fine. You, just stay with the others," Crystal persuaded, holding her hands up in front of herself.

"Hey, I want to go too!" Red cheered running up to the pair.

"Yeah, wait up!" Gold exclaimed, catching up to Red as Ruby, Emerald, Diamond, and Pearl followed close behind.

"I'm not going to be out there for _that_ long, you guys!" she said, trying to quiet down the group.

"Come on, Hot Stuff!..." Gold whined, causing Green to narrow his eyes at the younger boy in annoyance.

"This isn't a field trip, you know? I'm investigating,"

"_Investigating_? Cool! We'll be like detectives!" Pearl said excitedly.

"Ughhh..." Crystal sighed softly, realizing that she was getting nowhere. "Well, I guess you guys can come with me... but we're only going to be out there for a few minutes, and then we're going right back in, got it?"

"Yes!" they cheered, as Crystal took a few moments to study their appearances in their oversized coats, in case one of them got lost. Green simply stood there looking over the other kids... and wondering where all those coats came from.

* * *

"Wow," Crystal commented looking over the railing of the balcony which, surprisingly, had no snow on it. As she suspected, there was quite a lot of snow on the ground... though she didn't expect there to be 15 ft of it! Of course this was just her estimate of how high it went, but the snow seemed to stop right where the balcony started; and Crystal could distinctly remember there being long- very long walls...

"Cool, let's go!" Gold shouted, started to dash over to the railing, the other children following close behind.

"Hey! Not so fast! You can't just go run over that snow. It's dangerous!" Crystal warned after grabbing the young Gold by his over-sized coat, the other children stopping in their tracks.

"Well, what are we supposed to do? I thought we were gonna be like detectives, Hotstuff..."

Well, Gold," Crystal said sternly, her hands turning into a fists at her sides, "a good detective should THINK before he acts AND be more careful..."

"WAIT, we need to make up code-names!" Pearl exclaimed out of nowhere.

"I don't think that's really necessary, Pearl..." Crystal said, scratching her head.

"Sure it is!" Pearl exclaimed once more with more enthusiasm(if it's even possible...)

"That's a great idea!" Diamond commented, finally speaking up.

"You guys, we're wasting time..." Crystal sighed, awkwardly fixing her blue coat.

"But what if one of us gets in trouble! We NEED code-names!" Pearl exclaimed with innocent eyes.

"He's got a point there!" Red commented.

"Are you guys planning on getting into trouble?" Green asked slyly, folding his arms over his chest.

"Ugh... No?..." Pearl muttered hesitantly, the other children staring at Crystal and Green nervously.

After a few moments of quietness, Crystal opened her mouth to speak, saying, "Okay, now that we got that out of the way. I-"

Green quickly looked up at the elder girl who stood next to him, wondering why she had stopped talking. "Crystal?... Crystal?" He shook her arm gently to get her attention, but failed when she continued to stare out past the young children. Wondering what she was looking at, he quickly followed her gaze and saw-...

"What is that?"

"It looks strange..."

"It looks weird..."

Crystal and Green looked down to see the children in front of them taking notice of the strange figure too. It was a glowing light in the shape of- before Crystal could get a good idea of what it might be, the light instantly faded to show what she presumed to be a Pokémon. It stood out about 30 ft away from the balcony, atop the snow. It was an oddly light shade of blue, almost crystal-like. It simply stood there, staring at them. Crystal felt as though it was staring deep into her soul, asking her something. It felt like a dream to her.

Then, the mysterious Pokémon suddenly stepped forward, narrowing its eyes. Crystal stepped back to the wall unconsciously before grabbing her head in pain.

"Crystal!" Green exclaimed worriedly, reaching over to blue-haired girl before she fell to the ground. The others quickly crowded around her, their faces all showing worry. Green, looked up to see the Pokémon still standing there, staring right at him, before disappearing out of nowhere. He stared at the spot where the strange creature had been, before switching his attention back to the unconscious girl lying in his arms. He shook her shoulders, trying to wake her up. He continued this for a few moments before his vision became hazy and he blacked out... along with the other children, who all layed on the ground near the older girl.

* * *

"We found more flashlights!" Pearl announced as ran from the cabinet with 5 flashlights in his arms, Ruby and Emerald running up close behind him.

"Shh! They're sleeping," Green said, putting a finger to his lips for emphasis as he looked over the sleeping figures laying on the carpet of the family room. He then looked to his left at the blue-haired girl asleep on the couch and the girl's meganium asleep on the floor next to the couch.

"Anyone want some chips?" Gold asked, coming out of the kitchen along with Red and Dia.

"Shh!"

"Okay, okay, Mister Super Serious..." Gold said just loud enough for Green to hear him.

When Green and the other boys woke up an hour ago, Crystal was still unconscious. Using her meganium, they brought her inside the house. They were surprised to see that the other children who waited in the house were sound asleep on the floor of the family room, and that the power had mysteriously went out... but Green wasn't thinking about that at the moment; he was thinking about the strange Pokémon they had seen. He could barely remember what it looked like; all he could remember about it was that it was of a crystal-like color. It reminded him of Crystal. The crystal-like-colored Pokémon reminded him of Crystal. He laughed at that inside. He was sounding more and more like that idiotic Gold by the minute.

"Hey, why are you smiling like that?"

Green looked up to see that very idiotic boy standing before him with a confused look on his face. His grin quickly turned into a scowl, clearly annoyed by the younger boy interrupting his thoughts... and slightly embarrassed by the fact that he had been smiling like a complete idiot... Just like Gold...

"What?" Green said, making sure to sound extra annoyed.

"Oh, I get it..." Gold said, looking sly as he put one hand to his chin, his other hand to his hip.

"What are you going on about?" Green asked, raising an eyebrow as he crossed his arms.

"You were thinking about Hotsuff."

"No."

"You have a crush on Hotsuff."

"What! No I don't," Green countered, his face heating up.

"Shh... You'll wake her," Gold said knowingly, narrowing his eyes.

"Shut it," Green said sternly, lowering the volume of his voice.

"Oh, but it's so sweet. You have a crush on a girl who you don't have a single chance with..."

"No. I don't."

"Yes, you do."

"You know, I really want to beat you up right now."

"Why don't ya?"

"Crystal told me not to."

"That must drive you nuts, right?"

"Shut it."

"Make me."

"Maybe I will." Green said, walking up to Gold.

"Maybe you guys should stop fighting," Red said, standing in between the other two boys.

"Yeah, how 'bout we have some fun! Maybe play a game or something?" Pearl suggested as Dia nodded in agreement, stuffing chips into his mouth.

"Sounds good!" Ruby chanted. "How about Hide 'n go Seek?"

"No, Tag!" Pearl exclaimed.

"Red Rover!" Red said excitedly, getting back into the conversation as Green and Gold stared wide-eyed at the other boys.

"Ughhh..."

They all stopped what they were doing to see Crystal rubbing her head from where she was laying on the couch.

"What's going on?"

They turned their heads to see Blue looking at them confusedly while Silver, Sapphire, Platina, and Yellow stretched drowsily on the ground.

"So we're not going to play Tag?" Pearl asked to end the silence.

"Now's not the time," Green told him.

"How about Hide 'n go Seek?" Ruby questioned.

"No."

"No Red Rover?" Gold said with a laugh.

"... No Red Rover," Green stated, narrowing his eyes at the younger boy.

"You sure?" Gold pressed on.

"Gold..." Green muttered, putting his hands on his hips as he shook his head disapprovingly at the younger boy.

* * *

**A/N: **Okay, I'm really, really sorry for not updating... School has been driving me nuts, and I might me moving (to a new house) soon so a lot of stuff is going on... Oh, and I've also started writing some drabbles for the JadeCrystalline Shipping (or as I like calling it, Serious Shipping) AKA GreenxCrystal. I'd love it if you guys could check them out... they're kind of... weird... I haven't been writing fanfiction a lot so I'm writing the drabbles to get back into the game. They'll get better soon... hopefully...

Anyway, thanks for the reviews! Sorry if I don't answer sometimes. Like I said, school keeps bugging me and my teachers think I have all the time in the world... Thanks again! And please tell me what you think of this chapter! It'll motivate me to keep going with this story (and I really want to)!


End file.
